Some Kind of Magic
by iamhermionemalfoy
Summary: Kanata gets his punishment for shouting at Miyu in front of the class. A oneshot for KanataMiyu deprived fans.


Some Kind of Magic

By cenagurl

A/n: My second Daa! Daa! Daa! Fic, and I hope you'll enjoy this one… Review, please! c:

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Miyu let out a sigh of frustration as she plopped down on her futon, trying to block out the _kaiju_ Kanata out of her mind. They just had another heated argument, and this time Kanata had crossed over the line—he had shouted at her in front of the class. Not that she cared overly much, but still she felt humiliated that she ran home and locked herself in her room to show him that he couldn't just walk around and scream at people.

She was about to lie down when something soft and lumpy touched the back of her head. She pulled whatever it was from under her and stared at it in disbelief. Of all the places Ruu would leave his stuffed replicas of his mama and papa, he really had to leave the Kanata doll on her bed.

Miyu held the doll over her and yanked it by both arms as she gave it a shake. "Kanata no baka," she huffed out. "You think you get away with embarrassing me in front of so many people just because you're cute and smart and popular…"

With another sigh, this time of resignation, she squeezed the doll's midsection as hard as she could. "You're so arrogant, sarcastic and you never miss an opportunity to tease me… I wonder what all those girls in school see in you? You're nothing but a pain in the butt, yet you affect me this way,"

As she realized what she was doing, she stopped in her tracks. My, she was becoming daft, talking to some stupid doll! And it was all Kanata's fault. Damn him…

Angrily she gave the doll a sharp rap on the head and shook it again. "Kanata no baka, Kanata no baka…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Kanata had been standing in front of the class during their last period, English, reading aloud a European poem, when all of a sudden, an invisible force seemed to yank his arms from their sockets and he dropped the book on the floor, his arms flailing madly.

"Saionji, are you alright?" Mizuno-sensei asked from the back as his classmates stifled their laughter at Kanata's weird actions. Kanata tried with all his might to put his arms back in a more decent position, but they wouldn't budge.

Then he found himself being shaken, and since his body seemed to be moving on its own accord, he looked like a Hawaiian dancer doing a bad dance of the Pearly Shells.

His classmates were unable to hold their laughter anymore, and even Mizuno-sensei was clutching her side as she laughed herself to hysterics.

Red-faced and humiliated to the core, Kanata again attempted to stop the shaking, but still he couldn't stop it. Then, as though from afar, he heard someone say, "Kanata no baka," which sounded oddly like… Miyu?

His eyes darted around the classroom, but Miyu was nowhere in sight. He was so sure it was her voice, as she was the only one with enough guts to say that.

Then, the voice spoke again, "You think you get away with embarrassing me in front of so many people just because you're cute and smart and popular…"

Now he was sure it was Miyu. He had shouted at her in front of the class earlier, and she had walked away and skipped their afternoon class. At least he thought she skipped it.

Before he could form another thought, an invisible hand seemed to squeeze the breath out of him around his middle. He gasped out in pain, and his face must have looked so comical that the whole class laughed even harder.

"You're so arrogant, sarcastic and you never miss an opportunity to tease me… I wonder what all those girls in school see in you? You're nothing but a pain in the butt, yet you affect me this way,"

He tensed up as the voice spoke again. The class was oblivious of this, however, else they would have run away by now; the voice was simply too angry to be handled. And it sounded so like Miyu.

All of a sudden, his invisible attacker hit him hard on the head, making him temporarily see stars winking in front of his eyes. His mind literally rattled, and the voice chanted in a low mutter, "Kanata no baka, Kanata no baka…"

He was unable to take the torture much longer. "Miyu, you win! Get me out of this mess, NOW!" he yelled, and the class jumped back in surprise. Most of them looked around the room to see if the girl in question was there, but they did not see Miyu anywhere.

Then, to Kanata's relief, his arms finally fell limply to his sides, and he stopped shaking as well.

But his relief did not last long. His arms now seemed glued to his sides though not too tightly, and a warm sensation seemed to envelop him, along with a faint scent of vanilla that always hung in the air Miyu passes through.

The feeling made his cheeks go warm, and he had no idea why. He felt like he was being hugged…

"Kanata no baka." The voice had now whispered these words, and Kanata felt each syllable seep into the very core of his heart, like it was some sort of endearment.

"…You're so stupid to see how I really feel for you… You don't even care about injuring my feelings… But despite that…" Kanata felt himself tense with anticipation as he waited for the voice to continue.

"Urgh! What am I saying? I hate you!" the voice screeched, and Kanata was suddenly thrown backwards by an invisible force, his back hitting the blackboard with a large thud.

His classmates flinched as though they felt his pain, but Santa, the ever weird one, hollered, "That was cool, Kanata! Have you been practicing Matrix moves all this time?"

Kanata was down on the floor, groaning in pain. What was that all about? He thought for a moment Miyu was finally going to confess to him, but why did she have to throw him like some old doll? Those were his last thoughts before everything went black.

"Kurosu, help Saionji up," Mizuno ordered. "Take him to the clinic to check if anything's broken, then call anybody from his house to fetch him,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Miyu was just heading off to the kitchen to have a snack when the phone rang.

"Hai, moshi-moshi," Miyu greeted, and was surprised to hear Santa's voice at the other end. "Miyu-san, you have to come over quickly! Kanata's gravely injured, he's surely dying—"

Miyu was immediately sick with concern for the boy, despite the anger she felt for him. Slipping on her windbreaker and her shoes, she rushed to school and hurriedly went to the clinic, where Kanata would obviously be.

"What happened?" she asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Santa shrugged and answered, "Well, he was assigned to read in front of the class when suddenly he started doing these weird movements. The class thought he was fooling around, but then he was suddenly thrown into the air and bam—he hit the blackboard real hard, and now he's got a big lump at the back of his head,"

Miyu was really confused with Santa's reply but she did not prod any further. She was more worried with Kanata, who was lying on the bed, his eyes closed.

"Is he alright?" she asked, unable to hide the concern in her voice.

"Well, the nurse said his back was bruised and he's got a huge lump at the back of his head, but aside from those, he'll live," Santa responded, making Miyu jump on him and throttle the breath out of him.

"You said he's dying—"

"Well you wouldn't have come if I said he was only mildly injured," Santa choked out, and Miyu released him when his face turned purple.

"Maybe I wouldn't," Miyu said frostily as she glared at the unconscious boy on the bed. "Just maybe…"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Alright Miyu, out with it," Kanata hissed as they sat across each other in the dining room, while Wannya was upstairs with Ruu, playing.

"What are you talking about?" Miyu asked with a glower, as she chewed on her food.

"You caused these injuries," the boy said, pointing an accusing finger at her. Miyu merely raised an eyebrow at him. "And pray tell, how would I be able to inflict those on you when I was just here at home the whole afternoon, while you were at school, trying to act the class clown?" she shot at him.

"And how did you know I was acting so foolishly earlier if you weren't the one forcing me to do those stupid things?" Kanata responded, getting angrier and angrier as he recalled how his classmates had laughed at him a while ago.

"Santa told me," Miyu told him defiantly.

"B—but, it was your voice I kept on hearing a while ago!" Kanata sputtered out. Miyu gave an insulting snicker. "Having hallucinations now, are we? The blackboard didn't do any damage to your brain, did it?" she asked nastily.

"It was you, I just know it!" Kanata shouted in a frustrated voice. "You were telling me I was an idiot, that I affect you in some goddamned way, that you hate me…"

"Well at least the Miyu in your imagination has the same opinion as I do about you,"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Mama doll… Papa doll…" Ruu told Wannya, who immediately trotted over to hand the Miyu doll to the baby. "Just wait here Ruu-sama, I think you left the Kanata doll in Miyu-san's room," Wannya said, then got the male doll from Miyu's room, which he found on the floor.

As Wannya handed the Kanata doll to Ruu, the baby alien playfully entwined the Miyu doll to the other one.

"Mama… Papa… love." Ruu said, forcing the two dolls to hug each other. Then, with an excited giggle, he neared the Miyu doll's face to the Kanata doll's…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"You wouldn't dare." Kanata breathed out as Miyu's face came nearer and nearer to his.

"As if I can help it!" Miyu shrieked, trying with all her might to pull away, her face red, but the force was simply too strong…

Kanata braced himself and closed his eyes as he waited for the torture.

But torture never came. Miyu's soft warm lips touched against his, and what he felt was heavenly, like he never wanted to let go. He could go one like this forever, suspended midair, his body glued to Miyu's…

And as they continued to kiss, both of them could faintly hear a little voice whispering, "Mama… Papa… love."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Hope you liked it… Please review! It would really make me happy.c:


End file.
